


Debris

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina makes a heartbraking realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debris

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, another Swan Queen drabble. I'm new to ao3 so let me know what you think.

Eyes find a way of revealing our deepest wounds. Even if our intention is to bury them so deeply, not even a flicker of light will ever gleam over them again. And these were two women who had done just that. But they’d both been exposed to far too much pain to be able hide it from the other so easily. 

When Emma and Regina gaze into each other’s haunted eyes, they could almost pick out the debris of such wounds, as if plucking individual stars from the night sky. 

“Yes. The king made, he made…” 

Regina tried to say it. To say anything, but this part of her was pushed so far down, bringing it back to the surface would likely traipse up far more than she’s able to handle. Not without a very real risk of spiralling. 

She closed her eyes and kept them closed, relishing as knuckles began to brush gently against her cheek. 

“I know,” and Emma’s voice came out almost like a muffled cry. 

Regina tentatively opened her eyes and she would never forget the moment she saw demons swirling beneath a deep forest. How her stomach twisted and she felt sick.

All she could do was lay motionless – helpless, and watch as a single tear trickled down the side of Emma’s face. 

“I know,” she repeated and offered Regina a watery smile.

Regina had spent a lifetime longing for someone to understand. But not like this. Not when she looked deeply into the eyes of the women she loved, only to see a mirrored reflection of her own staring back at her.


End file.
